I'll Stand By You
by anotherdream
Summary: A Heartland Story based on Amy and Ty, new characters with their new stories and more about Ty's past. Don't know how to make summaries sorry. Hope you like it!


Jack, Amy and Lou were in the kitchen discussing about a new horse arriving at Heartland the following day. Lou gave Amy some details about the horse´s owners, while Amy grabbed some juice from the fridge. Jack stood still, when he had an idea. "Hey Lou, what would you think about doing an open house here at Heartland this weekend?" He looked at his older granddaughter.

Lou looked straight at her grandpa "Grandpa?" "Everything ok?" She doubted at Jack's words. He wasn't that kind of person who would come up with those ideas.

"Well it´s been a long time since we do one" Jack started "Everyone enjoys it, and sure it will be a great opportunity for Heartland and for Amy as well" He blinked at Amy.

Amy smiled positively "Grandpa is right" "It´ll be fun!"

Lou thought. "It´s a great idea" she smiled. "Wow grandpa! I would have never thought" She was cut by Jack.

"Can´t I have a good idea every now and then?" He asked knowing what the girls would say.

Amy giggled looking at Lou who was laughing too.

"I´m gonna think about it" Lou assured. "Thanks grandpa" She couldn´t stop smiling.

As soon as Lou left the kitchen, Amy and Jack heard the sound of a car pulling by. They automatically glanced at the window, where they saw a dusty-red car parked in the outside. Opening the door of the car, they saw a slim figure. It was a woman in her twenties, wearing dark skinny jeans and a short sleeved shirt with a band logo in the middle. The aspect that mostly caught their attention was the color of her hair; it was light orange and short enough to reach her shoulders.

Jack reached the front porch, ready to meet the stranger. He looked over and waited as the figure walked to him.

"Hello" She smiled taking out her Ray Ban sun glasses.

"Hi" "Can I help you?"Jack smiled friendly.

"Yes, please" "I´ve had quite a long road trip, but I´m finally here" She made funny gestures. "I was looking for Ty Borden" Said looking around "He works here, right?"

Jack tensed his jaw "Yes, Ty" "He used to work here" he thought about every word he said.

"Oh" She looked to the floor. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself" "I´m Angie" She offered a hand shake.

"Jack Bartlett" He shook her hand.

"So, you know Ty?" Jack said curiously.

"Yes" "I got to know that he lived and worked here" Angie stopped and then continued "Do you know where is that he lives now?"

"Not far from here, if you want I can give him a call" Jack offered.

"If you mind" Angie felt relieved.

"No I don´t" He let her get inside the house.

Jack closed the door behind him and offered Angie a seat in the kitchen. Dialing the numbers, he heard Amy and Lou´s footsteps.

Amy crossed views with the stranger "Oh, Hey".

"Hi, I´m Angie" She introduced herself. "I don´t want to bug you guys, I can just wait outside if you want"

"No, it´s ok" Amy smiled "I´m Amy"

"Lou" She gave her a friendly sight.

"Nice to meet you" Angie looked at both with a friendly smile on her face.

"What brings you around?" Lou wondered.

"I´m actually here because I´m looking for Ty Borden" She said hoping that they would say something about him.

Amy stood quiet, wondering what had Ty to do with her. Just when she started thinking of possibilities, Amy looked at her grandpa, who was waiting for Ty to pick up the phone. An idea popped in her mind. "Grandpa, I´ll go to his place and ask him to come" She offered.

Jack agreed, still waiting for Angie´s approbation. "That would be cool" She smiled at Amy "Thanks a lot".

Amy borrowed Jack´s truck and drove to the trailer where Ty was leaving. Her eyes showed curiosity as she started thinking. Once she had gotten there, she parked the truck in the front porch next to Ty´s.

Ty walked out with a bottle of bear in one of his hands, and with the other he waved to his girlfriend. "Nice surprise" He half smiled.

"How are ya?" Amy said sweetly. "Hope you don´t mind I came here without calling" She reached Ty.

"You know that you are always welcome" Ty grabbed her waist and pulled her near him.

Amy giggled softly "Good" but she couldn´t say anything else because Ty gave her a lip lock leaving her totally speechless. She kissed back, surrounding him with her arms.

"You´re staying, right?" Ty hoped.

"In fact I came…" Amy was interrupted by another kiss.

"Ty" She broke apart. "Let me speak!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ok tell me" He laughed giving her space.

"There´s someone looking for you at Heartland" She told him.

"Who is it?" Ty asked confused.

"Is a she" Amy emphasized on the word. "Someone called Angie"

"Angie?" He tried to remember. "I think I don´t know anyone named Angie" "Not that I remember"

"Well that´s weird" She added "She was looking for Ty Borden"

"Weird" Ty was confused. "Anyways" He smiled "We don´t have to leave now, do we?"

"Ty, they sent me to look for you" "She´s waiting" Amy warned.

"Ok, fine" He followed her to the truck.

They arrived at Heartland, and got inside the house. Amy opened the door and then Ty entered. She was surprised to find Jack, Lou and the girl in the same position that they were when she had left. "Here he is" Amy spoke as Ty walked to the kitchen.

Ty immediately landed his eyes on the young lady. She looked extravagant but at the same time funny. He realized that there was something familiar, in her face, in her eyes, and in her smile particularly.

Jack decided to break the silence "Ty this is Angie, she came here for you"

Her name ringed like a bell in his head. Ty bit his lower lip as he tried to remember who she was. "Hey" He said without thinking.

Angie didn´t reply. She stood frozen in front of him. Her hand slowly slipped from her pocket, and offered Ty a hand shake. "A pleasure" She whispered looking into his green eyes.

Ty shook it back, and wondered about what she was going to say next.

"Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" Angie asked nervously. She immediately realized that Lou, Amy and Jack were still in the room wondering why they looked at each other that way.

"But…who are you?" "Why?" Ty stuttered. It was really confusing.

"It´s a long story" She pulled him by his arm. "I´ll tell ya"

Ty looked around and found Amy´s eyes. "I´ll be back in a second" He tried to explain. Giving her a soft pat in the shoulder, he left the room.

"Guys, would you give us a minute?" The girl asked.

"Oh sure" Jack assured with honesty.

Ty walked behind Angie and suggested her to go sit under a tree in the middle of the countryside. She agreed and sat next to him, while she looked for the right words in her head. She played with her collecting of bracelets, waiting till Ty was ready to hear what she had to say.

The twenty-two-year-old Ty turned and faced her. Her short reddish-orange hair shined with the sunlight, giving her skin a pale color.


End file.
